


Please...

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [52]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: ...don't leave





	

“Please, don’t leave.”

It’s the thing he’s wanted least to hear. The one thing he’s thought he might not be strong enough to cope with, able to resist. Three words, though just the _don’t_ would have broken his heart enough.

He knows how difficult it is for Hux to say them, and he feels the ship shake under his feet. There is no up and down in space, it’s all convention. He could be flipped through three sixty and never know the difference, and the shake he can sense is internal, not external.

Maybe he’s felt the changes all the same. It would explain a lot.

“I can’t stay. You know I can’t.”  


“Why?”  


Why. The whispered breakdowns in private haven’t told him? The nightmares he wakes from, cold and drenched in sweat? The shake in his hands? The way it is getting worse, every day?

“You know why.”  


“I don’t.”  


He does, he simply doesn’t accept it.

“I’ll try to come back,” he promises, though he’s not sure he can. He’s not sure there’s any coming back from this.  


But Hux has already turned away, turned cold, turned hating and angry and all those things Kylo knows as his real birthright. This is what he gets. This is what he always gets. They all hate him, by the end.

“I’m sorry,” he says, and leaves.  


He won’t go back. He can’t ever go back.

It’s not who he is.

One day he will run out of galaxy to run to, but today is not that day.


End file.
